


Truth or Porn

by Whommel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nerdy romance, Orgasm Denial, Party Games, Pining, Porn, Porn Watching, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whommel/pseuds/Whommel
Summary: Tyler invents a new game: Truth or Porn. If you refuse to answer the Truth question you have to show your favourite Porn clip. But what happens when Phil asks Dan a completely innocent question?





	Truth or Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, but not beta'ed. A big thank you to Mollieblack for taking a quick look at it and easing my fears. <3

How he got himself into this situation he would never quite know. All he knew was that he had found himself in the middle of a game of Tyler’s new invention Truth or Porn and tipsy enough to actually go along with it.

The game was easy enough to understand if you knew Tyler. Tyler was known for being extremely curious and loved information. Sometimes Dan called him Info-chan - after the character in Yandere Simulator - in his head but hadn’t even let that slip to Phil afraid it would somehow stick. After some drinking and playing other games, Truth or Dare had been suggested but Tyler had dramatically declared that Dare was to tame for him and that it would be much more fun to replace Dare with Porn.

The new rule was that you would always get a Truth, but if you were unwilling to answer you would have to play one of your favourite Pornhub clips starting with your absolute favourite. This would often be where Dan would excuse himself and leave, dragging a slightly more curious Phil with him, but the circle of friends was a close one and he was actually having fun. Besides in this company there wasn’t much to hide that they didn’t already know. It wasn’t the first time they played games like this. 

The only person he had something serious to hide from was actually Phil. 

His crush was apparently obvious to everyone but Phil. He had downplayed it a lot and convinced his friends that it wasn’t that serious and had begged them not to tell Phil since he didn’t want it to change anything between them. He hoped that everyone would remain discreet about it and they had so far. He had desperately tried to change the way he looked at Phil and acted when he was around him, so at least no one would suspect that he was actually deeply in love with his best friend.

***

The game started of easy but it quickly escalated. What’s your breast size? Favourite song to have sex to? What’s your favorite position? Have you ever sucked someone’s toes? When did you first masturbate? Have you masturbated in public? What’s the weirdest thing you’ve shoved inside your pussy? 

So far no one had opted to play a porn clip probably realizing that a favourite clip would be far more revealing than any answer to any question. And no one dared to be the first. Finally Tyler relented, not willing to answer a question that most already knew the answer to, simply so he could play a rather generic clip of two muscly jocks fucking. It was nice, but nothing spectacular. Until the jock being fucked came completely untouched. From several angles. Everybody except Tyler looked completely surprised including the jock in the video. Dan had to give it to Tyler, that was actually hot.

After that more people dared to share, but much to Dan’s disappointment Phil answered every single question. 

He had often joked about Phil masturbating and causing some kind of accident, but although he did know what it sounded like when Phil touched himself because of the paper thin walls in their old apartment, he had absolutely no idea what Phil watched while doing it. He hadn’t even come close to finding out in the seven years they had lived together and he was both desperately curious to know and terrified it would be something where Dan couldn’t easily take a starring role.

Dan had also answered every single question as his friends had behaved themselves and avoided any questions where the answer would include the name Phil.

Phil however hadn’t gotten that particular memo.

The question he asked was a fairly innocent one: “What would you see in the mirror of Erised?”

Dan cursed the fact that Phil was re-reading Harry Potter.

He’d actually often thought about what he would see in the mirror and knew exactly what it would be. Himself standing next to Phil. Only closer. Touching. With matching rings. Sometimes he would imagine a dog or a child with them, maybe a lovely house in the background, maybe a garden, but that wasn’t an important part, not by far.

“Porn” was his answer as he got up from his spot on the floor and went over to the computer.

He caught a glimpse of the surprise on Phil’s face but quickly looked away. He couldn’t risk looking Phil in the eyes, it could potentially reveal to much.

He didn’t dare to log in to look in his favourites in case he forgot to log out again, but luckily he knew the name of his favourite video by heart. “hot hand job! cums three times.” The video was better than its name, but the lower case did fit his aesthetic.

It was almost 17 minutes long, but he knew all the best parts of which there were many.

The clip showed a naked guy sitting on an orange towel draped over a transparent chair. His hands were bound to the chair and something black had been tied around his cock and balls. His face wasn’t in the frame. On the left side of the screen between the guys legs another man could be seen sitting down. Only his legs and his hands were visible and nothing else. That guy was stroking the hard cock in front of him while the bound man made needy sounds. The second guy had jeans on but it took over a minute before any other clothing items were revealed and that’s when it dawned on Dan why showing this particular clip was a very bad idea. 

The man was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt. One that was very Phil. In fact this was what had drawn Dan to the clip in the first place. The naked guy could easily be Dan himself if he could drag himself to the gym more often and the clothed man looked so much like Phil with the clothes he wore and his pale, slim arms and beautiful slender hands. Even the surroundings looked kind of like their apartment. The only thing that didn’t scream Dan and Phil about the video were the voices and although Dan loved the needy sounds the bound man made, sometimes he would turn the sound of so he could fully immerse himself in the fantasy, the strokes on himself mimicking the ones in the video. 

He loved the video so much, even though it did fuck with his head a bit. It had made him long even more than usual after what he couldn’t have. The last time Phil had been out of the house to visit his parents, Dan had gone on a bit of a porn spree searching for more with the guy and finding not only more videos but a Tumblr as well. When Phil had returned after 3 days, Dan had actually walked funny and had to invent a story about going running and overdoing it.

Now Dan cursed himself for not stopping and thinking before playing this particular video, it had been an instinctual thing and far to revealing.

They ended up seeing the whole thing. Everyone was mesmerized by how the naked guy could be kept on the edge of orgasm so long. He was well disciplined, saying “Close” every time he almost came, but still shooting cum all over himself twice before “Sir” finally granted him a final third orgasm, something he blissfully thanked him for again and again.

“Okay, there’s no way anyone can top that! Might as well call it a night!” Tyler said a little to loudly once the video finished, before hurrying to his room, his walk a little strange. Dan also hurried to the room he and Phil shared, still completely mortified that he’d chosen this particular clip and with a strong desire to hide from the world - and Phil - under the covers on his bed just like an embarrassed Sims character.

Since he’d avoided looking at Phil at all since the video had started he didn’t get to see the contemplative look on Phil’s face and since he’d run of so fast he didn’t see that Cat pulled Phil aside and finally told him about Dan’s crush, knowing that Dan would do everything he could to avoid it and wanting to at least make sure Phil knew enough to avoid stepping all over Dan’s feelings unintentionally. It was a risk because she - like everyone else - had no clue about Phil’s feelings for Dan. But she did know that it could so easily turn things awkward between them if they both didn’t talk about it and Phil remained unaware. At least that was the excuse she gave herself.

***

He’d rushed through brushing his teeth and removing his clothes to put on his pyjamas, but although Dan felt far more sober now than before they’d started that stupid game, the alcohol had still slowed him down. He froze for just a second when he heard Phil enter, but quickly shook it of and tried to act normal. He forced his limbs to move deliberately and show an outer calm, but inside his mind was racing, analysing, second guessing, panicking, hoping. Maybe Phil hadn’t noticed anything. He hadn’t in 7 years although Dan had often berated himself for slipping and being obvious. Maybe this time would be no different.

“Dan, are you OK?” Of course this was the time Phil noticed something was wrong. Just his luck.

Dan turned around slowly, defeat radiating from his body. He could feel how pink stained his cheeks were. His chest and the back of his throat hurt. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Phil and tried to swallow the bitter taste at the back of his throat. He couldn’t remember ever feeling quite this humiliated.

Then Phil was right next to him, a calming hand placed on Dan’s shoulder. “Dan?”

He stood still too long, beyond the time it took for it to become really awkward and then suddenly Dan couldn’t stand it any more. He had to see Phil’s expression. He opened his eyes and scanned Phil’s face, needing desperately to know what Phil was thinking.

He saw concern, perhaps mixed with a bit of curiosity, but he wasn’t sure. Dan wanted to say something but he couldn’t think of what to say and he wasn’t sure if he could actually get the words out if he knew them.

Phil finally broke the silence.  
“That video ...” He stopped, apparently he didn’t quite know what to say either. Then his expression changed, looking almost fond and his voice softened. “I’ve always wondered if I would be able to do that to someone .... if I was able to know someone ... to read someone well enough to ... “ The final part was whispered, but Dan heard it. “If I could do that with anyone it would probably be you...”

Dan didn’t dare to hope. Surely ...

Then Phil placed a hand delicately on the side of Dan’s face, brushing his fingers over where Dan knew the biggest red spot on his face was. And then he was leaning in ...

*** 

There was no orgasm denial this night. It was quick and dirty, full of deep kisses and roaming hands. They didn’t go all the way, it was too soon. That would require preparation and talking about who did what first and this couldn’t wait. 

Instead they lay face to face, kissing deeply, each with a hand wrapped around the others cock. Both happy that one was right handed and the other left handed, they just fit together so well like this. But a few minutes in Dan had great difficulty concentrating on stroking Phil while receiving pleasure so his grip was too loose and without any rhythm. 

When he came Phil wasn’t close enough to do the same although seeing Dan with such a look of ecstasy on his face and hearing the wonderful loud moans, ensured that he wasn’t far of. 

When Dan could do more than twitch and gasp for breath he pushed Phil so he was lying on his back and moved quickly down to take Phil’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t really have any practical experience doing this, but he focussed on making his tongue as soft and wet as possible and licked the parts of Phil’s dick that he liked to pay extra attention to on himself, while his hand took care of the rest.

Judging by the sounds Phil was making it was working very well. Dan could feel how Phil’s cock became even harder, knowing that this meant that Phil was close. He removed his mouth, using his hand in a steady rhythm and his tongue playfully just under the head so Phil would come on his stomach instead of in Dan’s mouth. Better to avoid it the first time instead of potentially choking on it. He would try to swallow next time. 

He looked up and saw how Phil was looking back at him, enjoying the sight.

Then Phil’s body became completely stiff, his back arched and he threw his head back as he came. It was the most beautiful sight Dan had ever seen.

***

“So you never got to show a clip. What do you look at Phil?” Dan was twirling his finger in random patterns on Phil’s chest when he asked, trying not to sound like this was important to him and failing.

Phil smirked that wonderful way that always made the butterflies in Dan’s stomach all flutter their wings. Then he got up and got his laptop, opened it, choose incognito and found Pornhub, logged in and went to his favourites.

The chosen video was called “Daddy and His Boys”. Dan laughed and couldn’t help saying “So should I call you Daddy now?” Phil was quick to say “Noooo”, shaking his head for emphasis. 

It was a very long video, but Phil knew exactly where to click and skipped with practised ease to 26 minutes and 50 seconds in. Dan looked at him with big eyes. “That looks like your bed!”

The bedding was the exact same as the one on Phil’s bed, but thankfully the rest of the room didn’t look like his bedroom. That would have been a bit to much. But then one of the guys in the video could be clearly seen and ... he kind of looked like Dan! His fringe went the wrong way, but if you squinted ...

Dan turned to Phil, surprise written all over his face. “This is what you’ve been watching? We’ve been looking at porn featuring each others look a likes? This whole time?”

Phil nodded. “Yes. While we had the real thing in the next room. Perhaps we even looked at the videos at the same time...”

For a second Dan looked really sad, but then he looked at Phil with a look of determination on his face. “We are going to do everything that happens in those videos. Together. All of it.”

Phil paused the video and set the laptop aside before turning so he was facing Dan. He took both of Dan’s hands in his own. “I’d really like that. But ... what is this? How serious do you want this to be?” Phil looked really nervous as he waited for Dan’s answer.

Dan started playing with Phil’s fingers, looking down while he thought of his answer. “I want to be able to look into the mirror of Erised ... and see what I’ve known I would see for the last seven years ... Us. Together. Married. Living in our forever home ...” Dan had to stop here and swallow the painful lump in his throat, before continuing, his voice shaking slightly. “And I want that to be us exactly as we are.”

When he looked up he could see that Phil had tears in his eyes. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and whispered “That’s what I would see too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The videos I mention in this are real. The first one I purchased online years ago from Corbin Fisher. The second can be found on Pornhub under the exact title mentioned and is what inspired this fic. And yes there is a Tumblr: drcumcontrol. The third one is also on Pornhub under the title mentioned and was found after I started writing this fic so it somewhat changed the direction of it. I just had to include it.


End file.
